


Mistletoe For Two

by Kougayon



Series: Twin AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: “Hey, Goro.”The brunet looks over to Akira with a mouth stuffed full with gingerbread, a few crumbs and streaks of colorful icing stuck cutely to his lips.“You see what’s above us, don’t you…?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Twin AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580074
Comments: 3
Kudos: 162





	Mistletoe For Two

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! 
> 
> I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday! Here’s some more of your favorite Amirusu twins to celebrate the evening <3

December 25th, evening.

  
  
  
  


Goro fiddles with his keys before unlocking the door to the darkened apartment, turning the handle and pushing his way inside with a heavy sigh. 

It’s been a long morning.  _ Exam _ after  _ exam _ after  _ exam—non-stop _ for the entire week. Thankfully, he had some time off from work at the very least. 

But even  _ that  _ can’t manage to bring a sense of relief to him given the rest of his circumstances. 

It’s Christmas Day. Something he has admittedly... never truly celebrated before. He never actually  _ had  _ anyone to celebrate it  _ with _ until now. Which of course, initially sparked a bit of excitement within him, but was, of course, quickly dimmed down when the news was presented to him. 

Apparently, Akira and Ren  _ both  _ have work today. Late shifts too. By the time they return, any sort of proper celebration would likely be a mere pipe dream. 

_ Maybe  _ they could do something  _ tomorrow _ , but he doubts it. And he figures the mood wouldn’t exactly be the same anyway. He’s not upset with them or anything. Of course it’s not their fault. But… it’s still such a shame. His first chance at actually being able to experience a holiday like this, with two wonderful people at that, and the very idea is  _ still _ out the window—

Wait. 

He sets his briefcase down and hangs his coat up on the rack, sniffing the air as something distinct catches his nose. Something…  _ sweet.  _

“Hm…?”

Confused, Goro follows the scent, creeping past the unlit living room and towards the kitchen area in the back. The closer he gets, he begins to notice the faint glow of light illuminating from the corridor of the kitchen. Strange… he doesn’t remember leaving any lights on in here before leaving. He mentally swears at the thought that if one of the twins left the stove on or some shit, he’ll—

He peaks around the corner and the brunet’s eyes go wide at the sight before him. 

On the kitchen table, are three steaming mugs of what he assumes to be coffee or cocoa placed neatly next to a plate of cookies. 

But right in the center… a small, round and already candle-lit cake lies in wait. He steps towards it and upon closer look he can see every tiny, intricate detail atop the dessert. White frosting and strawberries dusted with powdered sugar, a few heart-shaped candies, candied Christmas trees, and then three white chocolate-molded snowmen… with a little iced chocolate sign in front of them that reads:

‘ _ Merry Christmas, Honey ♡’ _

“What is this…?” 

Suddenly, the lights flicker on and before he can so much as blink, he feels two pairs of arms wrap around him tightly on either side. Then two lips press softly against the sides of his cheeks, smooching the shocked brunet within a loving embrace along with a few familiar giggles. 

“Welcome home, honey..!”

“Welcome home, honey!!”

It takes Goro a moment just to process what even just happened. His mind prior was still stuck in the thought that nobody else was even home. 

“What…?” Goro stammers. “W-Wait, why are two—But I thought you both had—”

“We took the day off. We told Boss we had a ‘special someone’ waiting for us at home, so he decided to have mercy on us and closed the café for the day.”

Ren smiles. “And we know how much you were looking forward to this, so… we made you your favorite blend, a Christmas cake—”

“The snowmen were my idea, by the way,” Akira cuts in. 

Ren turns to glare at him. “… And  _ cookies. _ ” 

Goro stares down at the preparation the twins had worked so hard on and his heart flutters. He places both hands over his warm cheeks, right where they had both kissed him, and his attempt at suppressing the smile pulling at his lips fails instantly. These two are just too sweet.

“I-I don’t know what to say…” 

The twins glance at each other, somewhat worried by his reaction. 

“You okay…? Is there something wrong??”

“N-No, no! It’s just…” he trails off, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “I’ve never…  _ had  _ the opportunity to actually celebrate Christmas like this before. Until now, it’s always just been no more than a passing day for me. So this is just something I’m not really used to, I suppose. Thank you… both of you. All of this looks so amazing.” 

The twin ravens grin and sit him down at the table, Ren then taking a small cake knife to cut up slices for each of them. Akira bickers and demands for his slice to include one of the white-chocolate snowmen while attempting to pick off pieces of the cake only for Ren to threaten to poke his fingers with the knife if does so. All the while Goro sits there and continued to admire the obvious amount of time and care they put into all of this. 

Ren hands him his piece along with his mug and sweets, and they both watch lovingly as Goro’s expression instantly lights up the second he puts the first bite in. 

“Holy  _ shit—” _

The twins smirk. “You like it?”

“God, it’s—I don’t think I’ve ever tasted a  _ cake this good _ .”

They both giggle at that, expressions proud. 

“The perks of working in a café,” says Akira. 

.

.

.

.

The three of them laze around the kitchen for a short while, finishing up their mugs and indulging themselves in as many sweets as they please—Goro especially. The twins always do most of the cooking around the apartment, but their baked treats are particularly special. But, more than anything, just being here with his two favorite people in the world, on a late Christmas evening, chatting away and enjoying his boyfriend’s company, is undoubtedly the greatest part about this. 

And of course, it only gets better. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Goro.”

The brunet looks over to Akira with a mouth stuffed full with gingerbread, a few crumbs and streaks of colorful icing stuck cutely to his lips. 

“You see what’s above us, don’t you…?”

Goro raises a brow, but follows the other’s gesture to something above them. He cranes his neck upwards until he catches sight of something hanging lowly from the ceiling. Suspended above, just dangling over his head, is a small bundle of holly-leaves and red berries, all tied neatly together with a red bow. It doesn’t take him long to register what he’s looking at. 

He swallows his mouthful of cookies and frosting when he realizes that it’s a  _ mistletoe.  _

Suddenly, he feels a pair of hands cup either side of his face as he’s turned towards Ren, the raven then carefully pressing his lips against the other’s affectionately. 

Then the process is  _ repeated  _ as soon as he pulls away as he feels  _ another  _ hand caress the back of his neck, Akira enthusiastically pulling the brunet into a kiss of his own. 

Either of the twins take turns with their boyfriend’s lips. One moment he’s pulled towards Ren, and another he’s facing Akira who opts to lick off the stray frosting around his mouth. Each kiss sweeter than the last as it leaves Goro in a sort of daze every time. 

Eventually their kissing turns into something more heated. While one occupies his lips, another becomes impatient and begins kissing at his jaw, his chin… Until soon the both of them are traveling downwards along his neck. Their teeth lightly nipping at the smooth and sensitive skin of his throat, licking hotly across the marks and kissing it lovingly. 

All the while their hands, anxious to feel more of the beautiful brunet, busy themselves with removing his clothes. Skillfully loosening his tie and unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly. Before Goro knows it, his clothes are already half way off. Impatient, he opts to remove his pants—however, he’s quickly stopped by the twins pulling his hands away and signing against his collarbone. 

“Ah-Ah,”

“ _ We _ can handle this part for you…”

Goro sighs, allowing the twins to do as they please. He groans as he feels one of them palm at his growing erection while another slowly undoes his zipper and pulls down. Goro is more than willing to cooperate by lifting his hips up as one of them  _ finally  _ pulls out his cock and begins stroking it. He can’t even tell whose hand is whose anymore. At this point he’s simply allowed himself to relax his head back and close his eyes as they do all the work—because  _ fuck,  _ their touches feel… so… _ good. _

All good things don’t last, however. Especially with  _ these  _ two. 

Suddenly they’re both gripping at his arms and middle, lifting him out of his chair and bending him over the table with his legs spread apart and pants down to his ankles. Both of the twins’ fingers dipping under the waistband of his underwear and pulling them over and down, exposing the soft mounds of flesh to their hungry eyes. 

The twins take their time to admire his ass, their hands running over the smooth skin and thumbing against the soft flesh, groping, squeezing and massaging all over. The both of them kneel down until they’re face-level with his ass and grip his thighs, spreading him apart even further. 

He can hear the sudden sound of a cap popping open. He assumes it’s the lubricant. He can also hear the both of them bicker with each other momentarily, likely arguing over who gets to go first. Goro giggles against the surface of the table at the thought it. 

One of the boys finally makes a move and positions himself between his legs, his eager hands prying apart his cheeks and immediately burying his face between. The raven’s mouth instantly setting to work at licking hot stripes against his hole—pressing in and out repeatedly with his tongue while he reaches a hand down to coat his length with lube. 

“Nn— _ fu _ ck..” Goro lets out a moan when he feels the other twin push his way between his legs and has his way with his boyfriend’s ass. The slick muscle fucking his hole with indulgence, suctioning his lips around the sensitive muscles of his entrance as nails leave indents against the flesh of his hips. 

One of them pulls back to pepper kisses against the length of his thighs, moaning out a call for his dizzied lover, “You feel good, Honey?”

Despite the onslaught of hands and overwhelming sensations, Goro’s still able to decipher the voice as belonging to Ren. He groans out an excited  _ “Yes, yes, yeS…”  _ as his fingers grip against the edge of the table. 

  
  


“F-Fuck this—I wanna see his cute face,” Akira moans as he stands up and grips his hands against Goro’s hips, Ren quickly following suit as he pulls the brunet away from the table. 

The twins then stand on either side of him—Ren behind him with his arms wrapped around his middle, while Akira is positioned between his legs, hooking his hands beneath his knees and lifting him straight up. Sandwiching then squirming detective between them. 

Ren reaches a hand down to angle their erections better against Goro’s entrance, Akira’s grip then tightens as he spreads the brunet apart even further and slowly lowers him onto their cocks. Practically dropping him down onto their lengths as they push their hips upwards and fully sheath themselves within him. The  _ second  _ they’re adjusted, they start up a rhythm of thrusts, fucking him mid-air. 

“A-AHH—NNn..a-AH” The overwhelming amount of bland pain from being stretched and filled elicits a broken scream of pleasure from Goro. Ren, opting to have a bit of mercy on the poor man, adjusts his grip on his waist and slides a hand around to his deprived cock, squeezing and stroking up and down his slick length. 

“F-F _ Uck— _ Ren, A-Aki…!!” Goro releases a series of wanton moans, snaking his arms around Akira’s neck and bouncing himself up and down in time with their insatiable thrusts. 

At the point of their climax, they both press even closer to him, practically hugging his body as they leave a barrage of kisses and bites all across his neck, shoulders, collarbone, jawline— _ anything _ their mouths can reach. All while filling the writhing detective to the brim with their hot spend. Warmth quickly begins to build in Goro’s stomach as familiar waves of pleasure brings him to his breaking point at last. His cock strains against Ren’s grip as streaks of cum splatter across his stomach as well as the floor. 

They stay like that for a few moments, the twins’ cocks buried within their sweet prince as he pants heavily into the air. Goro’s body having gone completely limp within their hold. 

Akira and Ren’s knees quickly grow weak at their own exhaustion as well, and finally—carefully, they pry the brunet off of their lengths, and carry him off. 

Goro is just far too dazed at this point to even understand where he is hardly. He feels himself being carried in one of the twins’ arms across the apartment. Then eventually he registers the sounds of running water, to which he then finds himself surrounded by a warmth. The brunet slowly regains awareness as the two boys scrub carefully along his body, their fingers entangled within his shampoo-soaked hair and massaging his scalp. Even taking the time to clean most of the cum off and out of his body. 

The tub drains as he’s dried with a towel, slipped into a pair of sweatpants, and lead into the living room where he’s seated on the couch between his boyfriends, wrapped snugly in a spare blanket. Akira browses through Netflix for Christmas movies and Ren places another hot mug in Goro’s hands, a few snacks laid out on the coffee table. 

“Thank you…” Goro eventually mutters into his coffee with a smile. “Truly. Thank you both.”

The twins lean back and rest their heads on either of his shoulders, content. 

“Merry Christmas, Honey..”

“Merry Christmas, babe.”

Goro smiles. 

“Merry Christmas.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
